Runaway Austin and Ally Oneshot
by anamazingperson
Summary: Ally just wants to runaway from this messed up town. Writer of Love Hits Hard.


Ally hasn't come out from her room in days, she knows what's waiting outside for her. She's too smart to not know. She started living at Austin's apartment for just under a week now and not once has she left the comfort of his spare bedroom. She has everything she needs in there, she has food, drink and a bathroom next door. Her dad is an alcoholic, and she's never known any different. She grew up with her mum and her dad both having drinks in their hands. Her long term boyfriend, Gavin, ended it in fear she would turn out the same, but that's just not her. She cries herself to sleep every night but he can't do anything about it. She won't go near him since her expectations of men had dropped significantly in to the area where all she knows is disappointment. She would probably start cutting if only she had the energy. But she doesn't since it's all been drilled out of her after having to dodge the sharp bottle on the other end of her fathers shaky hand. One night, Austin had finally had enough of hearing the gentle sons from next door. He walked in to her room and was met with a shocked Ally.

"I can't do this anymore, I hear you cry at night and it hurts, it hurts to know I can't just come in to your room, hug you and tell you everything is going to be okay. But I don't know if everything is going to be okay and I know life is hard at the moment, but it will get better. I cant feel how you feel and I don't have the slightest clue how much you are hurting, but there is something I know, and I have known it all along, I know I love you. You may not feel the same way but now I have the courage to tell you that that's how I feel, if you want me to go, I understand but I also understand that you want to runaway, and I could just be your ticket out of this messed up town." Ally wasn't sobbing anymore, she walked towards the blond boy slowly and hugged him.

"I love you too, Austin. To be truly honest, I wanted so bad for you to walk in and talk to me." She smiled.

"There's that smile I have missed so much." She chuckled lightly.

"I wrote a song during cutting myself off from the world" Austin's heart stopped after hearing the words 'cutting myself' but picked up to a nervous pace.

"Can I hear it?" He asked in a gentle whisper. She lead him to her bed and pulled him down next to her. She grabbed her guitar and began strumming.

"I've known it for a long time

Daddy wakes up to a drink at night

Disappearing all night

I don't wanna know where he's been lying

I know what I wanna do

I wanna runaway

Runaway with you

Gonna grab clothes, six in the morning, go

How long you leavin'?

Well, Dad just don't expect me back this evening

Oh it could take a bit of time to heal this

It's been a long day

Thumb on side of the roadway

But I love him from the skin to my bones

But I don't wanna live in his home

There's nothing to say 'cause he knows

I'll just runaway and be on my own

I've never seen my dad cry

Cold as stone in the kitchen light

I tell you it's about time

But I was raised to keep quiet

And this is what I'm gonna do

Gonna runaway, gonna make that move

Gonna grab clothes, and when it's morning, go

How long you leavin'?

Well, Dad just don't expect me back this evening

Oh it could take a bit of time to heal this

It's been a long day

Thumb on side of the roadway

But I love him from the skin to my bones

But I don't wanna live in his home

There's nothing to say 'cause he knows

I'll just runaway and be on my own

Back pack, and a flat cap, turned to the back

'Cause I packed my clothes up

My dad was a man without plans of attack and tends to show that

I don't wanna live this way

Gonna take my things and go

If things change in a matter of days

Could be persuaded to hold up

And mama was the same

None of us are saints

I guess that God knows that

I don't wanna runaway

And one of these days I might just show that

Put my home in a suitcase

Tie both shoelaces, and hope that

Things change, but for now I leave town with a backpack on my shoulder

I love him from the skin to my bones

But I don't wanna live in his home

There's nothing to say 'cause he knows

I'll just runaway and be on my own"

"You will never be on your own" Austin stated holding her hands and looking in the gorgeous brown eyes that he had become so attached too.

"How do you know? What if I end up a 47 year old, alcoholic cat lady like my so called mum. What if I fall in love to get my heart broken again. What if I'm not good enough-" Austin cut her off by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She slowly melted in to the lips that made her feel at home.

"You are beautiful, amazing and just all over a gorgeous person. Don't put yourself down and stop looking at the what ifs! In the end, I will always love you, so no matter what, I will not let you become a cat lady" She stifled a laugh.

"God I love you."

"I love you too Als, always have, always will." They shared another passionate kiss.

"Runaway with me?"

"Only if you agree to be my gorgeous girlfriend"

"Deal"

"Deal"


End file.
